Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components, including production tubing, may be installed in the well. In certain applications, inflow control devices are employed to create flow restrictions for fluids flowing from the annulus into the production tubing. The inflow control devices are used to distribute a production inflow over the length of the tubing string. However, differences in the permeability of formation zones surrounding the wellbore and/or changes in the permeability of the formation zones over time can reduce the efficiency of production and well fluid recovery.